lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Axes
Axes are tools, which are used to cut trees. Since axes are tools, they can be dropped by pressing the backspace key. They will also be dropped when the player resets or dies by any other means, such as falling into the lava in the Volcano. When they are dropped, only the player which owns the axe, and any player who is whitelisted can pick it up. Occasionally axes can glitch out and disappear for unknown reasons and cannot be picked up. There is possibly a limit on the amount of axes you can have on your load/save.This is currently being tested. This only affects one kind of axe (ex. If you have 999999 fire axes and 2 alpha axes, only the fire axes would disappear). The limit has so far been observed to be less than, or equal to 40. A recommendation would be thirty, or less of one kind of an axe to be safe. Your inventory does not count towards the total amount of axes (being tested), but the axes in your inventory will be deleted alongside any axes on your save/load. These axes are standard axes that you can buy and obtain from Wood R Us or other areas. Basic Hatchet The Basic Hatchet is the most common axe in the game. It is the starter axe for every player, however it is very slow in speed and it takes up to ten hits to subdue even an Oak Tree. It is dark grey in coloration and has the signature dark yellow band at its handle. ''' '''The axe can be found and bought at the Wood R Us store. It is the most common, and as well cheapest axe in the game. It is located on the shelf closest to the front desk. Price: $12 Chop Size: Tiny Chop Speed: Slow Rarity: Very Common Plain Axe The Plain Axe is the second axe in the game, it is generally cheap, like the Basic Hatchet, and can be ''' '''obtained by anyone with $90. The axe can be found at the Wood R Us store, it is the second most inexpensive axe in the game that anyone can get, including newer players. Cost: $90 '' ''Chop Size: Small Chop Speed: Slow '' ''Rarity: Common Steel Axe The Steel Axe is purchasable at Wood R Us for 190 Money. The axe is not seen very often because many players decide to skip buying the axe. ' ' The Steel Axe is found exclusively in the Wood R Us. It is located on the same shelf as the Basic Hatchet and the Plain Axe. Location: Wood R Us '' Price: $190 Chop Size: Normal Chop Speed: Normal Rarity: Easy to get, infrequently seen ' Hardened Axe The Hardened Axe is the 'second best' axe in the Wood R Us store. It has a cost of 550 Money. This axe is a generally good starter axe. The majority of people use it due to it's positively dramatic differ in price and chop rate. Aesthetically, people may rate this as a unique design because of the turquoise band and shiny blade. Many use this as a substitute axe for dangerous attempts, such as glitching to the Sand Islands or doing the Volcano Obstacle. ''' '''This axe is only obtainable at the Wood R Us. It is located on the shelf behind the Wood Dropoff grinders. There are usually 2 boxes on the shelf at a time. Location: Wood R Us Cost: $550 Chop Size: Moderate Chop Speed: Moderate Rarity: Common Silver Axe Silver Axe is a featured axe in Lumber Tycoon 2 that replaced the Beta Axe of Bosses. ''' '''As of now, it is believed to always be available at Wood R Us, being the best axe that you can buy at the store. Location: Woods R Us '' ''Cost: $2,040 '' ''Chop Speed: Fast Type: Axe '' ''Usage: Chopping Trees Special Axes are collectible axes that are no longer obtainable through standard purchasing. They are thrown into the Marketplace board. You can buy them among players, but all Special Axes risk going extinct in the game. Duplication usually keeps the axes populated, though. Alpha Axe of Testing The Alpha Axe is a rare axe. It has a white handle with a symbolic pink strap. The Alpha Axe has a worn, pink blade (it is unknown if the pink is supposed to be paint or if it is the actual material of the Axe). ''' '''The Alpha Axe is slightly better than the Beta Axe and slightly less effective than the Rukiryaxe, and is uncommon (due to it going off sale.) It is common for long-time players to have one on display. The Alpha Axe can no longer be obtained, as it was removed from Wood R Us. Before, it was obtainable If you went to the far right corner, and slip between the two sawmills where you sell wood, and go towards the direction of the store you will see the Alpha Axe box. But you have to grab it quickly and pick it up before you die. Because it is just like in the volcano, you lose health the longer you're in there, except you lose it faster than in the volcano. The Alpha axe was removed in its retirement stand as of early 2016. However, many users are willing to sell these axes to players, just be aware of the risks when buying. '''''Cost During Alpha Testing: $500 Chop Size: Large '' ''Chop Speed: Fast '' ''Rarity: '' ''Boxed: Insanely Rare Unboxed: Uncommon Beta Axe of Bosses Beta Axe of Bosses, often simply referred to as the 'Beta Axe' was purchasable at Wood R Us for $1,100. It was removed after Beta closed, like Alpha Axe was removed after the Alpha Stage closed. Like the Alpha axe it comes in a stylized box, the Beta Axe has a blue equivalent entitled "BETA AXE". This axe is distinguishable by its blue band and the handle's dark finish. It has a fairly decent cut rate making it a decent axe for the money. The Beta Axe is good for a many of the tougher jobs, such as cutting lava wood, or other generally tough trees or wood types. ''' ''Chop Size: Large '' ''Chop Speed: Quick '' ''Rarity: '' ''Boxed: Uncommon'' ''Unboxed: Common'' Fire Axe (Lava Axe) 'The Fire Axe is an axe which came inside the Fiery Gift of Lumber, which was available at Wood R Us for 14,400 Money from December 17 to early December 25, 2015. This item was a 2015 Christmas Gift. ' ''' The axe was primarily designed to cut Lava Wood, hence its name Fire Axe (See below paragraph), its rapid cutting rate for the wood and slow cutting rate for every other wood. It is advisable to buy one of these as well as the your existing axe, especially if it is a Rukiryaxe you have alongside it, as this Fire Axe is hopeless when it comes to chopping down other trees like: Pine, Oak, etc. On a lighter note, the axe is very good at subduing Lava Wood, more so than with any other axe. If you prefer to travel up the Volcano Obstacle with a cheaper axe, like the Steel Axe or perhaps the Hardened Axe, it is advisable to keep a fire axe at home and chop it up later with that fire axe instead of a Rukiryaxe, or any other axe you may use. If you use the trick of leaving straight before you die, or have a 100% success rate (and full frames), you should take it up with you. This axe now questions if it is easier to go to the Swamp and get Gold Wood, or go to the volcano and get Lava Wood. Chop Size: '' ''Lava Wood: Large Other Wood: Tiny' '' ''Chop Speed: '' ''Lava Wood: Fast 'Other Wood: Slow Rarity: '' ''Boxed: Extremely Rare Unboxed: Rare Gold Axe The Gold Axe is one of the most illustrious tools for processing wood in the game. This axe has the highest hit damage to trees and is capable of chopping down almost all trees in a single hit. Currently the only users permitted to use this axe are personally given it by Defaultio, meaning it is unobtainable to regular users. The axe is only obtainable to Defaultio's close friends that play Lumber Tycoon 2 (See 'Game Administrators'). People who hack to get the axe usually get it, but when they leave, the axe disappears and would get banned from the game. Normally, when some players hack to get the axe, they drop it when they are about to leave. Since exploiters are able to hack-in the Gold Axe, players have duplicated the axe and sold it to others from a price range of 500K to 1M. Cost: 500K-1M '' ''Chop Size: Whole Tree Chop Speed: Instant, sometimes two chops '' ''Rarity: Impossible Rukiryaxe The Rukiryaxe, or Eagle Axe, as it is more commonly called, is currently the best axe in game for all woods except Lava Wood.' It is generally easy to obtain, but it requires 7400 Money. The Rukiryaxe is not available for regular purchase. After purchasing all items needed to obtain this Axe, the player must then go to the Snow area, and blast their way inside with dynamite, if they wish to use a vehicle. Upon arrival, they must turn right and follow the Rock cliffs. After a while of continuing along the wall, the player will notice a small cutout in the mountains. Getting nearer to the right edge, the player must spy around for a transparent red eagle that can be found on the side of the wall. '''''Cost: Not from Store (~7400 for all components) Chop Size: Large '' ''Chop Speed: Very Fast '' ''Rarity: Rare Category:Axes Category:Vital Objects Category:Collectible Axes Category:Wood R Us Category:Loose Items Category:Rare Items